


Incarnation

by AKUltiWarrior



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, I swear, I will make my character suffer, Original Character - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance, Trust-building, about as much violence and gore you can expect from InuYasha, comedy (I'll try my best...)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUltiWarrior/pseuds/AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find a young girl loitering around the forest, starving, confused, and frightened. They take her back to the village. As the gang spends more time with her, they start to feel an almost ominous and familiar demonic aura surround their village.Or was it surrounding her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, first InuYasha fanfic. Probably more frequent updates once school actually ends. This story... came to me at the most random time. Specifically at math class, while my head was stuck in the clouds. Still, I hope you can enjoy this!

_Kagome gripped her mother's shoulders, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her grandfather and Souta moved in to embrace her, frantically checking if she was hurt._

_"Kagome...Kagome," Akiko sobbed into the girl's shoulder. Kagome wasn't able to contain herself, chanting words of reassurance, "Yes, mother. I'm here, I'm home."_

_Inuyasha felt something in his chest grow tight._ Home _. This was her home, not in the feudal era. Not 500 years in the past, but now and here._

_The hanyou felt the well's magic tugging at him. "Huh?"_

_Kagome turned to face him, her face stained with tears and her eyes wide in shock and panic._

_"Inuyasha!" she cried._

_It was the last thing he saw and heard of her, the well finally pulling him back to his own time with one last glow._

_**ooOoo** _

_Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood by the Bone Eater's well, faces twisted with worry. Sango was shaking, even as the monk wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_His eyebrows were creased. He was scared too._

_She welcomed the comfort._

_"What if they don't come back?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Before Miroku could answer, Shippo cried out in alarm._

_They drew their attention to the well as it glowed, the light intensifying to an almost blinding degree before spitting out a flash of red and silver._

_Inuyasha stood before them, his eyes unclear and looking more than a little dazed._

_Sango chose that moment to grab at his shoulders, shaking the hanyou when she saw no trace of the miko he went to retrieve. "Where is she? Why isn't she here?!" she yelled._

_Shippo trembled, tears glistening in his eyes. "Inuyasha," he squeaked, unable to comprehend the very_ idea _that he wouldn't be able to see who he had come to recognize as a mother figure ever again._

_Inuyasha let his gaze fall to the floor, guilt in his eyes._

_Miroku reached out and held her arm in a firm grip. The demon slayer paused, shocked and ashamed at her own actions. She knew she wasn't the only one suffering. "Is she..?" he asked, the question not needing to be said out loud._

_Inuyasha shook his head and finally looked up to meet their gaze._

_"She's safe. She's home," he said. The group's shoulders sagged with relief, but Miroku raised an eyebrow at how he'd said it._

_He didn't sound happy. He didn't sound sad._

_He sounded empty._

_His next words crushed them almost as badly as if she were actually dead._

_"I don't think the well's gonna let her come back."_

**ooOooThreeYearsLaterooOoo**

Kagome looked down the well.

Three years. It had been three years.

As per usual, whenever she thought about those times, her heart began to ache. A sharp pain bloomed in her chest, thankfully not as strong as before.

Still, the memories and the feelings they carried were just as fresh.

The shock she felt when the well pulled Inuyasha into it, the figurative and literal pain she felt when she fell into the well, hoping to appear in the feudal era but only being greeted by solid ground and a sprained ankle.

She remembered the panic she felt when she realized she couldn't go back. She can't. She can't see the beautiful lands that were free of present-day pollution; she can't see the clear night sky littered with hundred of thousands- maybe even millions of stars; she can't see her friends, and she can't see _him_.

The mere thought of the silver-haired hanyou made her weak in the knees, and not in a good way.

It was too cruel. Sure, she loved her friends in Tokyo, but she missed the people who went through unspeakable dangers for her sake- and her for theirs. She was being selfish, but she wanted her friends back.

Cruel, indeed.

She felt a tear slip. It had been months since her last break down in front of the well and she'd started to think they were over. More tears fell.

She broke down.

_I want to see him._

And there it was, a gentle breeze from the bottom of the well. She looked down, shaky arms gripping the ancient wood. She was met with a sky so blue and clear and _fresh_ that she knew it was impossible for her to see it hanging over a city like Tokyo. It was giving her a choice. She knew immediately that the well would never reopen for her if she jumped in. This time, it would be for good.

She almost jumped in, but a voice nagged at the back of her mind. Her family. She couldn't leave without telling them anything. Suddenly, her arms grew heavy. She didn't want to leave the well. She didn't want to return only to see the dark and dirty bottom of the well.

Her mother called out from behind her. When she turned around and her mother caught the expression on her face, there was no doubt that the older woman knew. Without looking down the well she, knew that it had opened.

And she knew that it would never let her daughter go back home.

_'But is it really home when she can't even be truly happy here?'_

Kagome saw her mother's eyes soften. A silent understanding passed between the two women. She understood. If it was for love, her mother always understood.

Akiko Higurashi did the most difficult thing a parent could do for their child.

Akiko Higurashi let her daughter go that day.

Kagome jumped.

**ooOooFeudalEraooOoo**

Inuyasha reached a hand down the well and pulled out the girl who started everything.

The girl who released him from the seal, the girl who shattered the Shikon jewel, the girl who brought their team together, the girl who made so many sacrifices for people she barely even knew, the girl with a heart purer than gold, the girl who finally defeated the Shikon jewel and overcame fate, and the girl who stole his heart.

He pulled out Kagome Higurashi.

She looked at him, dazed, as if she were in a dream. He was thinking he could be in one too. Then, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha-" It's been too long since he heard her say his name, "-did I keep you waiting?"

He pulled her to him, embracing her and her warmth. It was real. She was real. It wasn't a dream. He felt the like the weight of world was lifted off his chest.

"...Don't ask stupid questions, wench." Harsh words, as usual. But they lacked any punch to them, and were instead soft and gentle.

"Of course I've been waiting. What have you been doing?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'll tell you everything over a meal with the others."

He felt the monk and demon slayer's presence, along with their children. They stopped in front of the scene, a look of shock on their faces.

Once Kagome spotted them, she pulled away with much effort and hesitance. She didn't want to leave him yet, but at least this time, she didn't have to worry about Kikyo or Naraku popping out of nowhere.

It took less than a second before she was smothered in a hug by the older girl. The children looked confused at the stranger their mother was acting so intimately with.

Inuyasha and Miroku shared a look.

The hanyou thought, wearing the most genuine smile he had in the last three years, that a meal with the others was never more appealing than now; now that they were truly complete.

**ooOooSameTime,SomewhereInTheForestooOoo**

A multitude of creatures surrounded a pale female body.

The young girl groaned and sat up. Her dark hair fell to the side, framing her face to reveal a pair of striking, red eyes.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's lost, but can she survive long enough to be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so, I don't have any internet in my house because of a big 'of thunder storm and I'm hanging out at a friend's place. Just a little context so you know why I'm not updating.

"Anyone, please..."

The young girl collapsed. The forest floor was not fun to walk on, she decided. Twigs, sharp leaves, rocks, hell- even _bones_ dug into the skin of her feet. Droplets of her blood were probably sprinkled on the path she'd walked on.

The shadows casted by the trees got darker and she resisted the urge to go limp. The night was dangerous, that she knew. It's been at least two weeks. Or was it a week and a half?

She didn't know, and she honestly wasn't sure if she cared anymore. But as her stomach grumbled and clenched painfully, she found that she didn't want to die a malnourished skeleton.

She should've known she wouldn't last long living off of water.

Ah, well. At least she still had the will to live.

Her ears twitched and she peeked up. She could hear the flow of water. She licked her lips and winced. They were chapped and dry beyond belief.

She made a feeble attempt at pushing herself up from the ground. Her hand slipped on something and she drew a sharp breath. She brought her palm up to her face.

There was a gash- she couldn't tell how deep but it didn't look serious. Her eyes drew themselves to the skeleton of a dead rat. Or something like it. She could see a shimmer of red on them. She glared and tried to heave herself up again, whimpering when her palm stung.

It was going to be such a nuisance.

 _'I could try to cut it off. There are quite a lot of sharp rocks around,'_ she thought. Then she recoiled at the thought. Why would she even think about cutting her hand off?

She was going crazy.

The forest was making her go crazy.

She paused. Did she hear growling, or was that another one of her hallucinations? She didn't know when, but it started to become hard to differentiate things she saw from reality.

It got louder. Whatever it was, it started to irritate her. She twisted around and met the glowing eyes of a demon. She held her breath.

It grinned.

_'Shit.'_

**ooOoo**

Inuyasha brought down the Tessaiga on the cougar demon. As expected, the fang cleaved straight through flesh and bone, leaving a clean-cut demon corpse on the ground. He wrinkled his nose.

"Oi, Miroku. We done here?" he called. Said man offered a short prayer before throwing his sutras at the corpse, which disintegrated the moment it made contact with the holy paper.

Miroku gave a nod. "Yes, I do believe we are done," he said. The villagers crowded around the former monk, giving thanks and offering gifts. Inuyasha, as usual, barely even got a side glance.

Also as usual, he wasn't the least bit miffed about it. _'On the outside, maybe,'_ came the after thought but he'd rather have a tea party with Rin and Sesshomaru before letting anyone know that.

**ooOoo**

She was huffing, running from the demon that was _still. Chasing. Her._

For about ten minutes straight, all she did was run. Well, hiding then occasionally running to another spot would be a better way to describe what she was doing, because the gods knew that her twigs for legs wouldn't be able to carry her far for long.

She skidded to a stop in front of a hollow tree root, just thick enough to fit her body if she were to curl up with her knees against her chest.

And that's exactly what she did.

As she settled into the hollow space, she noticed how her hands and legs had been covered in blood. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Demons could smell blood, couldn't they?

But maybe the root would protect her.

She hoped.

She heard leaves crunching, and as it got closer, the world seemed to come to a stop. She was going to die. She had barely been alive for two weeks and she was going to die.

Everything she did; all the running, surviving (if you could even call what she was doing that), and the fear she felt. Was it really destined to lead to such an anti-climactic death?

She didn't want that. But, who was she to defy fate?

As she heard the root tear apart, she finally let herself go limp.

**ooOoo**

"Ah, I can finally go back home to my beloved," Miroku sighed. Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh!"

The former monk peered at him with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha met his gaze. "What do you want?" he muttered, looking away when his friend didn't show any signs of doing the same.

Miroku shrugged. "I just thought that you'd be more excited to see Kagome," he smirked when the hanyou's cheeks colored, "-since she just came back, after all."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He supposed if he had a tail, it would certainly be swinging. He growled when Miroku didn't take his eyes off him.

"...You got a problem with that?"

The other male laughed. "No, of course not. Wanting to come home to a beautiful woman is something every man dreams of," he declared. Inuyasha groaned.

"At this point in your relationship with Sango, I ain't sure if she'd slap you or blush at you for saying that," he grumbled. Miroku laughed, his grin stretching when the hanyou let a chuckle past his lips.

**ooOoo**

A mangled body lay on the forest ground.

Well, it was actually mostly bones and some hanging muscle, but that didn't matter.

The demon, deciding that the meal wasn't satisfying enough, went in search of new prey. It barely got to go five steps before its stomach churned. It paused.

The churning got worse. The demon howled when it got to the point of his insides feeling like they were being torn apart. It curled on itself, trying and failing to make the pain go away.

The flesh of its most recent prey squirmed on the ground. Its eyes widened. It opened its maw to howl once more, but the flesh it consumed had torn its way out of its stomach.

The demon choked in its own blood.

The flesh wrapped around its torso, moving its way down its limbs and up its neck. In horror, the demon realized that the flesh was consuming it. It thrashed and flailed its limbs, managing to send some bits of flesh flying.

But it wasn't enough.

The demon's eyes were wide with fear it had never felt before in its life. The hunter had now become the hunted. The flesh consumed it whole just as it stopped its frantic thrashing.

The clump of flesh gathered the remaining bits scattered on the ground then made its way to the main body. It attached itself to the bone and hanging muscle, morphing into its original form.

Red eyes opened to look up at the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... a little longer than I intended, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please leave a comment and share your thoughts, it helps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prologue, and my prologues are usually longer than the actual chapters of the story. So, expect shorter chapters. This was a little rushed. It didn't turn out quite the way I expected it to, but I think this is pretty decent. What about you guys? Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
